Tonight
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope finally takes a change and tells Derek how she feels one night while they are out at the bar, will they be together forever or are they doomed to live their lives apart, I hope you enjoy this 3 shot
1. Chapter 1

Tonight-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia threw her head back and laughed as she enjoyed a night out with her team after a long an exhausting case in Texas. They had been away for almost a month and she had missed them all everyday, especially her best friend, the one and only hunky Derek Morgan.

They had laughed, drank, danced oh yeah and drank and drank, they weren't drunk but they were definitely relaxed, sooooo relaxed as they enjoyed their evening together. Derek had excused himself to go to the bar for another beer, he hadn't had as many drinks as the others but he to was relaxed nd ready to party.

While he was at the bar several women surrounded him and one of them said, "come dance with us Derek" as they pulled him to the floor. he raised his hands and said, "easy girls, easyyyyyy" as they all started dancing.

Penelope looked up and saw the girls all over him and downed the rest of her drink, JJ said, "well it looks like a normal Friday night doesn't it"?, Emily said, "yeppppp sure does". Penelope looked up at her friends as they one by one told her that they were going to head home.

She said, "you might want to leave your cars here my pretties and come back and get them tomorrow", they nodded their heads in agreement and Hotch said, "that's the plan Garcia, I've already called a car for everybody and they just sent a text letting me know they were outside".

Penelope said, "where are the kiddos tonight"?, Reid said, "Henry and Michael are with the nanny", Emily said, "and Jack and Sophia are with my mom". Penelope smiled and said, "I didn't know your mom was in town", Emily nodded her head and said, "yeah thrilling isn't it" causing everybody to laugh.

She smiled and said, "get home safe my team of crime fighters", JJ said, "you wanna come, their is still plenty of room"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "nahhhh I'll be heading home in a few minutes, their's just something I need to do first".

Reid looked up from his cell and said, "get home safe Garcia", she winked at him and said, "don't worry about me boy wonder" and she sat there watching as her family grabbed their things and headed toward the exit at the bar.

Penelopes eyes once again went to the dance floor and she saw the tramps grinding all over her hotstuff, she blew out a deep breath and said, "it's now or never Garcie" as she headed toward the huge crowd in the middle of the dance floor.

She pushed her way through and smiled at Derek and said, "come dance with me hotstuff" as she took him by the hand and led him out of the band of hussies. He grinned and said, "sure momma, any time" as he pulled her into his arms.

The throng of girls stood and watched in annoyance as Penelope and Derek danced, she leaned in and said, "uummmmm you smell amazing hotstuff, you smell so Dereky". He laughed and said, "and you smell so baby Girley" causing her to grin and say, "thank you angel fish".

As the next song started she leaned in and started peppering the side of his neck with featherweight kisses, he moaned and said, "oh yes baby girl" as he felt her lips on his neck. She didn't know if it was the alcohol making her do this or if she was just finally over being without him but something was definitely pulling them together.

She turned around and he wrapped his arms around her as she grinded against him, it was only a matter of a few seconds before she felt his very noticeable erection pressing against her butt. She glanced over her shoulder and said, "is all of that for little ole me"?. he leaned down and nipped at her shoulder and said, "every inch baby girl, every inch" as they danced closer and closer together.

Derek turned her around in his arms and leaned down and whispered, "come home with me tonight goddess, let me love you the way you deserve". She looked up at him and smiled, she caressed his cheek and said, "you think you can handle me"?, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and said, "oh yeah gorgeous I do, I do".

She was pulled away from him and said, "what are we waiting for handsome, let's get out of here", he smiled and said, "I love the way you think gorgeous" as he took her by the hand and pulled her from the bar and toward his truck.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains sexual content

Tonight-Ch 2

As they stumbled through his front door she giggled and said, "you are so sexy tonight", he said, "are you saying that I'm not usually sexy baby girl"?, she said, "of course you are angel fish, you are one of the sexiest men I've ever seen in my life".

He grinned as she slid his coat off and tossed it on the couch, she then ripped the front of his shirt open and leaned in and started kissing his chest. He said, "baby girl if you don't stop that this is going to be over wayyyyyyy to soon" as he started taking her clothes off.

They kissed as they made their way up the stairs leaving clothes all over the place, when they got to the top of the stairs he pulled her into his arms and said, "you have no idea how much I want you". She slid her hand down and cupped his erection and said, "oh but I do my vision, I do".

As they stumbled their way into the bedroom they laughed as they collapsed on the bed wrapped in each others arms, kisses, kisses and more kisses prevailed as they pulled each other up the bed. When her head hit the pillows Derek smiled down at her and said, "baby girl I lo" and before he could finish his sentence her lips were on his in a fiery kiss.

Their tongues battled for control as he climbed in between her creamy thighs and lined himself up at her wet and ready center. As he plunged inside her their moans quickly filled the room, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and kissed the side of his neck as he pounded in and out of her.

She raked her nails up and down his back as he explored every explorable inch of her body as he did what he'd dreamed of doing since the day he met her, he made her his in every way. He kissed, licked and sucked on the sensitive part of her neck and she smiled knowing that he was marking her as his.

She arched her back and said, "yes Derek, yesssss" as she met him thrust for thrust, he smiled against her skin and whispered, "I love you baby girl". She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you to Derek, it's always been you, it's always been you" as she rolled them over so that she was on top.

As she started riding him his hands went to her breasts, she threw her head back and moaned his name as his fingers started tweaking and tugging at her nipples. Derek smiled as he watched her let go, he was in awe of how sexy she was and the only bad thing was she had no idea how sexy she truly was.

Penelope looked down at Derek and bit down on her bottom lip, she had been wanting him for so long that what was happening tonight still didn't seem real. She closed her eyes and started riding him hard and fast as she seeked what they both wanted, release.

When Derek felt her tightening up around him he rolled them back over and pounded into her over and over until wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them as he exploded inside her. As he collapsed on the bed beside her they both looked at each other as they tried to catch their breath.

He smiled and said, "that was" and she said, "a long time coming", he rolled over to his side and said, "yeah, yeah it was" as he claimed her lips with his.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight-Ch 3

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "so last night wasn't a dream"?, he kissed her neck and said, "no beautiful it wasn't a dream". She rolled over onto her back and said, "did you mean what you said last night"?, he touched her cheek and said, "every word of it gorgeous, every word".

She sighed happily and said, "so what happens now"?, Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I was thinking that maybe we could have a replay of last night and this morning and then maybe hop in the shower for more reminding and then go out for breakfast and then more reminding".

She laughed and said, "don't you ever get enough"?, he kissed her lips and said, "of you, never" as he claimed her lips with his again. When they pulled apart he said, "I've been dreaming of us getting together since the day we first met".

Penelope said, "me to and nothing compares to the real thing", Derek said, "complimenting your lover is always a good thing baby". She said, "I want this, us forever", Derek brushed his lips against hers and said, "me to baby girl, me to".

Derek pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "did you mean it, do you want me, really want me"?, she said, "I always have and I always will Derek". He said, "I'm flawed baby girl, I'm not the man you deserve", she laughed and said, "we've all got our faults my love and I am farrrrrrrr from the women you usually date sooooo I'd say we're even".

He touched her cheek and said, "you're perfect to me", she winked at him and said, "and you to me hotstuff and you to me" as she claimed his lips with hers. She pulled away and jumped up off of the bed and he said, "hey where are you going"?, she said, "I'm suddenly feeling like I need a shower".

Derek stood up and said, "oh you do huh"?, she said, "yep but I'll make you a little deal", he said, "deal, what kind of deal"?, she said, "if you catch me you can have me". He said, "hmmmmm that's a very interesting proposition and you know what"?, she said, "what"?, he said, "I think I'll take you up on it" and she squealed as she took off running with him right behind her.

They made love in the shower and headed back into the bedroom and tried to get dressed but ended up making love against the wall and on the floor before finally making it downstairs to the kitchen. Derek fixed them some pancakes and coffee and they were currently sitting across from each other lustfully smiling.

Derek said, "baby girl if you don't stop looking at me like that I'm going to take you right here and right now", she licked her lips and said, "oh promises promises". He stood up and said, "I always keep my promises baby girl" and she squealed as he picked her up out of her seat and tossed her over his shoulder, slapped her butt and headed toward the stairs.

They ended up making love several times before finally giving in to their exhaustion and falling asleep around noon only to wake up around 6. They went out for dinner and then came back to his place and made love, had a few drinks and then made love again and again and again until the sun came up the next morning.

As they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms Penelope sighed happily knowing that she was where she belonged now and forever, in Dereks loving arms and in his heart.

THE END


End file.
